Haunted Mansions are Scary
by ThisisPorky
Summary: The RED Scout decides that it's time to take a visit at a scary place for Halloween. He drags the BLU Scout along with him, and they go to the old supposedly haunted mansion. What a night they're in for.
1. Chapter 1

_**these include my OC's Kyle and Renny. BLU = Kyle and RED = Renny. also the next part won't be out until Halloween time to anyone that cares. : D**_

_**EDIT - changed a few things here and there. hhh**_

* * *

'Come on, man - no one 'as ta know where we're goin'. Anyway, it would be betta' like that 'cause we won't 'ave people lookin' for us ta see if we're together. ...Ya know, as friends, not actually "_together_".'

'...What?'

'...Never mind. Come oooooon, it'll be fun! It ain't far from 'ere, either - I'd say a good few miles away. We can borra' our Sniper's van - he won't mind!'

'...You really want me ta go?'

'Yeah! Dude, 'least you won't 'ave to wear them shades. I'm sure they're hurtin' your nose or somethin' for wearin' 'em for so long, man.'

'...A-alright.'

'Yes!' The RED did a small circle before facing the BLU again, a bright and wide smile across his face. 'Make sure ya bring some spare blankets and pillows though; I ain't got no clue what this place is like or whether it's got good heatin' or some shit. I doubt it, though; from what I 'eard from Spy, it sounds old n run-down. I doubt even the lights works.'

With a gentle nod, Kyle couldn't help the small smile forming on his face. 'I'll meet ya around at the RED base. Try not ta get caught, yeah? Oh, and bring some food, too! And some drinks!' With that, Renny dashed off from the window, disappearing into the darkness. Kyle was bouncing around in his little space as the RED ran off, and grabbed a hold of his black back-pack resting on his bed. Shoving his shades on to cover his different coloured eyes and pushing his running shoes on, he stashed the bag with some blankets and two pillows which surprisingly fit and ran out of his room. He darted down the hallway in a rush of excitement, rushing in to the kitchen to grab the loot and a flashlight so he could see past the darkness.

'...Vhat baby man up too?' Asked a Russian accent from the couch after the Scout had rustled through some food in the fridge, looking up from his small leather book in his huge hands. But Kyle didn't bother to stop stuffing in the sweets and _BONK! _ drinks into his bag, as well as sneaking past a sandvich. He could easily blame it on someone else, and he was too nervous to ask Heavy if he could have one.

'Uhhhh, gr-grabbin' some food, eh?' He replied hurriedly, closing the door before reaching into one of the many draws for the light. Finding one, he flicked it on, a bright beam being emitted from it and lighting the place up more.

'...Going out?'

'Y-yeah, jus' for the night, s-since it's cease-fire.' He'd warmed up to some of the classes, especially the Heavy. He became used to his size despite how small he was. Sometimes it was a shock just to see him lumbering over his small form, but he tried his best not to get intimidated by him. But just because he'd warmed up to the bear didn't mean he'd ask for things, like the sandvich he'd just looted. He was still too shy for that stuff, yet. And even if he didn't like stealing, he knew Renny would want something since he always forgot to being stuff himself. He never ate anything, anyway, so it would be fine.

'Be safe!' Heavy called as Kyle made a dash for the door.

'I will!' Kyle shouted back, that smile still across his face. Heavy just gently shuck his head and went back to reading his small book. He wasn't one to nose about in people's business.

* * *

'Come on, man! Before Sniper comes 'n' see's us!'

'I thought y-you said he'd be fine with us bo-borrowin' the v-'

'Haha, ye-yeah he did, but what if he see's a BLU, huh? He'll raise the alarms an' I'll get a beatin' for bein' with a BLU. Plus we won't be able to go anywhere!'

'...O-oh yeah; sorry!'

Kyle skidded to a stop beside the RED van, switching his light source off and hopping inside the dimly lit place, placing the flashlight in his right pocket, causing a huge bulge he didn't think twice of to appear in his trousers. Renny hopped inside and slid the door closed behind him, heading over to the driver's seat; Kyle took up shot-gun. The inside of the van was dark, but it didn't completely blind Kyle - he could see the bolted down table and two bolted down couches both sides of the round table, as well as a small lengthened counter and a sink in them. He had slipped off his stuffed back-pack, swatting it onto one of the couches. The darkness had now settled in fully outside, and Kyle felt more at ease as the RED flicked on the lights from the van. Two strong beams shot out from the front and showed the way forward.

'I never k-knew you could drive, eh?' Kyle said, looking around the van as they both strapped in. He noticed that the chairs had a flower pattern to them. A small smirk came across the RED's face as he slid the keys into the ignition, turning it, a small click heard before his feet landed on the rusted pedals.

'Yeah, my Ma said I can drive real well,' A small chuckle escaped him as the old engine spluttered to life, humming softly. 'makes me wanna get a license.'

Kyle's face slightly fell as the words left the RED's mouth. '...Y-you don't have a license?'

'They said I was never cut out for drivin' 'cause I was _apparently _ too reckless - which I resent, 'cause it was that other stoopid driver that pulled out in front 'a me, and I 'ad ta swerve to get outta the way before we both crashed!' Slowly, Renny pulled out of the parking space as he yapped on about that one time he nearly crashed into another driver and narrowly avoided it. Kyle made sure to double-check if he was strapped in, his face a little pale as he slipped the shades off and stuffed them back into his left pocket, pulling his scarf up to cover his mouth nervously. Both his metal and human hands gripped the edge of the seat tightly, and his back was straight against the chair. Renny, from the corner of his eyes, saw how nervously built up his BLU enemy was, and half-chuckled.

'Look, man, ya in safe 'ands.'

'S-sure...'

'What, ya doubt my drivin' skills?'

'...N-no, jus'... ...I-I've never b-been a fan 'a drivin', o-or being in a car...'

'You'll be safe, man. I promise we won't roll off to the side and die from blood-loss or somethin'. My medical skills are actually pretty good.' Renny heard a small whimper come from Kyle, causing him to chock back laughter guilty. 'Dude, I'm messin', man!' He got no reply.

After ten minuets slowly passed, Kyle decided to relax. Nothing bad had happened yet, and they'd gone some corners without swerving and crashing. Taking a deep and shaky breath which clouded behind his stripped scarf, he sat up, adjusted his seat-belt and looked out of the window. Which was pointless. He saw nothing whiz past other than a black void - he had no idea if they were near any other life or nature. The only thing he could see was the road which the light helped him to see, and that was boring.

'H-hey, are we near anything?' Kyle asked, his voice slightly muffled, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

'Uh, we passed a few building's a while back, and I swear I saw a tree one time.' Renny replied, not once taking his eyes off the road.

'Oh. W-what time is it?'

'Like 11 or somethin'.'

'Feels later...'

They melted back into silence again, the gentle hum of the engine being the only thing to ease the awkwardness some-what. With nothing else to do other than gaze at nothing, Kyle instead lowered his scarf a little and closed his coloured eyes, sighing. He rested his left elbow on the window-sill and placed his head in his wrapped hand, his metal hand resting in his lap. Every time they passed a small bump in the road, both the Scouts would lightly bounce in their stiff seats. This helped the BLU stay awake. To say he didn't sleep much, he felt extremely tired, even if they were going some place new and he was excited about it.

'Ya tired, buddy?' Renny asked, spotting the boy trying not to doze off. Snapping awake, Kyle looked around before his eyes locked with Renny's body, spotting a small smirk across his face.

'N-no.'

'Sure. I think we're nearly there, anyway.'

'O-oh, good.'

After another half-an-hour of battling with sleep, he was nudged gently awake by a hand. Moaning and opening his eyes lazily, he looked at Renny, realizing the van had come to a complete stop and the engine had been cut off. 'We're here, dude! Damn, this place is big!'

'...I-I can't see anything...'

'Oh, yeah, sorry - grab ya flash-light. Man, wait 'till you see whats around this place!'

'...Why?'

''Cause ya won't believe it! Especially in a place like the frickin' desert in the middle of no-where! Grab ya flashlight!' Unbuckling themselves, Renny hopped out of the van, leaving the door open for the other. Fumbling with the buckle, Kyle slowly got to his feet, his metal hand reaching into his pocket for his light. Renny was already out of the van and into the open, observing his surroundings. And as soon as Kyle had grabbed his bag and slung it around his shoulder and was by his side, light in hand shining brightly into the area, he too couldn't believe his eyes.

Tree's. That's what surrounded them. Lot's of tree's. Not so much that they were coated in them, but enough to leave the jaw to the floor.

'Oak tree's?' Kyle asked, shining the beam here and there, seeing nothing but oak tree's. 'H-how can th-they grow with such little water and such extreme heat in a pl-place like this...?'

'The hell do I know? But it's pretty cool, right? Dude, look at the place! It's fuckin' huge!'

Kyle shone his light at the house, and as soon as he did, right on que, a piece of lighting struck right behind it. Yelping, Renny looked around, fear sparkling in his emerald eyes. It had happened so suddenly, and it clicked to Kyle why there weren't no stars out to make sight that more easier to come by.

'...L-let's get inside...' Renny stuttered before rushing forward, leaving Kyle at the van. He didn't even make sure the van was securely locked. That's when the down-pour happened. By that time, Renny was already inside the mansion, missing the rain by an inch. '!? R-Renny!' The BLU called after the RED, closing the door to the van and rushing towards the building. He couldn't help but well up with fear as he saw the building up close.

Their were stairs that lead up to the door, which was tall. Very tall. It had a wooden porch that creaked when you stepped on it. By both sides of the porch were two statues, both of which were expertly carved stone dragon beasts. The mouths were open, the claws and teeth were sharp, and the details it acquired were fine and very well detailed, even after all the time they had stood there - they hadn't lost their touch. It seemed like they were alive - their stone-eyes staring into the soul of the person that dared walk their stairs and entered their house.

Another flash of lighting zapped in the sky before a thunderers roar echoed. Blinking a little, Kyle entered the creaking building, where the lights were already flicked on and Renny was exploring around the place, jumping now and then at the odd bang or flash that came from the sky. Kyle just tilted his head before thinking nothing more of it. He then turned his flash-light off, stuffed it back into his trousers, and closed the huge and heavy door behind him.

What a night they were in for.


	2. Chapter 2

_**i'm uploading this a lot sooner because of how long it is. i didn't realize it was gonna be this long until i wrote the whole thing out so sorry about that ^^; there may be another part before the wait for halloween, though, but i doubt it. ...also sorry for the length if anyone cares hgghfew**_

* * *

As soon as Kyle closed the huge door and turned around to face his surroundings, he saw just how big it was, though there was no sign of Renny; he had disappeared from that area. Though his RED enemy was far off from his mind as he clasped eyes on the view.

In the middle of the room was a wide couch made from leather facing an old-fashioned TV (you know, with the round metal satellite with the two sticks on the top). But the couch was ripped, with stuffing seeping out, the leather a moldy green colour which caused Kyle's stomach to slightly turn; and the TV's screen had a large crack running from the bottom right to the top left and one of the antenna's had been shortened down. The couch was resting on an equally moldy rug, that had faint stitching's of flower marks on it, the same sort of pattern that was in the Snipers van. As he looked to his left, he saw a flight of stairs leading upwards, pictures he couldn't yet see properly hanging from the peeling wall - and to his right was a door-way, supposedly leading to another room.

Pushed all the way to the wall at the far end of the room was a grand piano, which was a dull brown colour and covered in cob-webs and dust. Of course, the BLU's coloured eyes lit up, and he rushed over to the huge instrument with glee in his steps. Oh, how he loved playing the piano. The thought of where Renny was within the house still hadn't crossed his mind.

Brushing the leather bench-like seat off with his robot hand, dust flying into the air before settling back down to the floor, he placed himself down and opened the cover. It creaked from years of un-loved attention as he did so. What hid beneath weren't your typical milky white keys, but brown dusty keys. But Kyle didn't mind. Gently, with his human hand, he strummed on a deep key at the left side of the piano. The sound softly rumbled out of the old thing, but it was oddly sharp none-the-less, even if it was a tad croaky. A small smile spread across Kyle's face as he lifted his robo hand and pressed a few more in a weak melody and tune. His head lightly tilted before he inspected the place some more.

The walls were peeling with plaster and wall-paper, showing the dampness of the wall underneath that were a mixed colour of green and black spots. An odd musty smell rang out through the place, but it didn't bother the boy too much. His eyes then spotted an old metal chandelier hanging from the ceiling lowly that wasn't easy to spot if you just walked inside the place, which provided most of the room in a bright light. Though the gold metal had rusted to a slight grey and peeling dirty brown, it seemed to keep most of its beauty. ...Apart from the chunky chain it was dangling from. It looked like it had hung there a long while, and had done its fair share of keeping the room welly lit. Even the light-bulbs were caked in dust, and Kyle could see a lot of spider webs both inside the chandelier and dangling down from it. The spiders had already made it their home, he guessed.

Renny, meanwhile, was in the kitchen, which connected to the room Kyle was in. Even if the lights did work in that area, it didn't ease his nerves. That blasted lighting could strike any time, and the RED just didn't like that thought. Especially being with someone else that would see his fear. He knew he shouldn't be too bothered at Kyle seeing it, since he wasn't one to run his mouth or to tease him about it like anyone else would, but he was still uneasy.

The kitchen he had walked into was a mess. The cabinet's were open and full of dust, cobwebs and bugs, the sink had been smashed; a large puddle spilt on the tiles on the manky floor that had managed to turn a light green; and the pipes under the sink were sticking out and were a tangled mess of rust and metal. The walls were the same as the room Kyle was in - peeling and showing its dampness. The same smell also hung in there, a lot heavier than the other room.

The fridge was also a rusted mess. It was like, if you moved or even touched it, it would just crumble and fall to the floor in bits. Renny didn't bother open it up and see if anything was inside, which would have been rotting, anyway. Though the room was welly sized, it didn't seem like it could be saved because of how torn up and old everything was. Not even the wealthiest could fix this place up. Scratching at the back of his head and adjusting his "Ye Olde Baker Boy" hat a little, Renny gave the place one last check-over - getting a slight heart attack at the huge spider that had made a home in the wrecked sink - before he was about to leave. But he was stopped when he heard a noise croak its way to his ears.

A piano, he pin-pointed. He remembered he saw one just as he dashed inside that had been pushed up to the wall. Then he remembered Kyle. ...He could play that thing?

Quietly, the RED sneaked to the door-way and peeked his head out, looking around before his emerald eyes spotted both the brown instrument and the BLU sat at its front. Even if the pattering rain from the outside was a little loud, that beautiful sound could still be heard above the noise. It was being played softly, and it had a wonderful melody to it.

Even though he couldn't exactly see it, he knew that Kyle's hands were gliding over the keys with ease. He waited a little, letting the music continue, and was quite surprised Kyle hadn't looked up to see the RED spying on him. The RED smiled, leaning against the door-way and crossing his arms.

'That's a nice tune ya got there.' The piano banged to a stop, and the boy jumped a little. His eyes snapped up, looking at him. Renny watched as he saw his cheeks turn a fantastic shade of red, and chuckled. 'Ya play real nice, man.'

'...T...thanks...' As he lifted his scarf over his mouth, Renny pushed off the wall and side-stepped, showing himself fully. It wasn't until a bright flash of lighting went off that the RED was yelping and running over to Kyle, face glued to utter shock and fear. He skidded to a stop by the BLU's side, his head darting around the place with wide eyes before looking back to Kyle. '...S-sorry, should we explore tha' top half 'a this place?' His question was rushed.

'...Y-yeah.' Holding his bag-strap with his metal hand, Kyle rose from the bench and brushed his butt off with his human hand - while Renny wasn't looking, of course. Together, they slowly walked up the creaky stairs.

The pictures that hung up the stair-well were of painted scenery - and they were very well done. One was of a forest, with blooming tree's and a setting sun, while another was of a water-fall that crashed into a lake, some stones at the bottom, surrounded in tree's with drooping leaves. Three or four must have littered the ruined wall as they made their way up into the darkness, all of which were beautifully done and delightful to gaze at, even if every picture was covered in dust and small webs. 'Yo, ya got ya flashlight?' Renny asked, sounding a lot more calmer than before. Kyle pulled down his scarf some.

'O-oh, yeah.' Stuffing his robo hand in his pocket, he brought out the flashlight, flicking it on and shining it down a long hallway. Both of them couldn't help but gulp a little.

The hallway was long and dark, especially for Kyle. As the BLU slowly flashed the light down it, he saw a small sized table on the left side; scattered with dust. The light also showed five doors - two on each side and one right at the end of the hallway. There was a mirror hanging between the two doors on the right side while another picture hung between the two on the left. A single light-bulb was also on the ceiling, but it was smashed, showing that it was well past its age in working.

At that moment, a bright flash of lighting lit the place up. It was followed closely by a clap of thunder that roared like an angry lion. Renny's shoulders hunched and his eyes went wide, his buck-teeth being gritted as his wrapped hand grabbed a hold of Kyle's robo one, causing him to nearly drop the light source to the floor. Switching the torch to his human hand allowed Renny to fully grasp his metal hand, and through the metal, Kyle could feel him shaking.

'...You alright?' Kyle asked, shining the light on Renny's bottom half.

'So-sorry, I don't like lightin'...' He coughed a little, 'not 'cause I'm a pussy or n-nothin'.'

'Yeah.'

'...Dude, ya eyes are glowin' again!'

'...What?'

Sure enough, the BLU's coloured eyes shone in the darkness - his left a deep brown and his right a bright blue. They were like cat-eyes. 'They're shinin'! Man, I love it when they do that!' Renny exclaimed again, chuckling a little. 'Come on; lets check this place out some more.' The RED had to pull along the BLU with his hand. Kyle, meanwhile, was just confused, allowing himself to be pulled. After a second, though, he shuck himself from his state and just smiled.

Being shaken out of his confused trance, he shone the light about. The rug was a single line that didn't spread to touching the moldy walls, and was just as manky and as the one in the living room. It was also full of stitches, with weird line patterns running through it. He guessed this was their favorite rug - whoever lived here - evidence enough of all the switches in its furry coat to keep it held together. It reminded him of the stitch that curved in his scarf. Slowly being pulled to the left side, he lit the door up. It was made of wood, had a rusted metal door-knob on its left side, and a piece of paper that had yellowed sticking in the middle of the door. Their were words on it, but it was very hard to make out what they said because of the age of the paper and how long it had hung there.

Renny's free hand landed on the knob and pushed the door open, a cold gust of wind greeting them. After allowing the small shock and cold to sink in, the BLU lit the place up. A bed was to the left, a wardrobe to the right, and the same rug that marked the living room with the same patterns, just a lot smaller, in the middle. The bed was rather small; still adorned with a blanket and pillow, but even Kyle could tell that dust had been caked on the top and that their were cobwebs that marked it as the spiders territory. It just proved how old the place was. Beside the bed was a window, where the source of the draft was coming from. Its dirty glass had been smashed into a small hole, allowing the wind to freely pass by and chill the room. The light bulb on the ceiling was smashed, the same as the one in the hallway, providing no use. The musty smell from down-stairs hadn't traveled this far.

'...Lets check the otha' one.' Renny said as he closed the door, moving on to the next one beside it. Kyle nodded and followed, but stopped to shine the light on the picture. Another panting of scenery, this time of tall city buildings in the night.

The door on the left next to the first one was the same as the other in context of its texture, but without the paper there. It had the same metal rusty knob, this time placed to the right, as well as the same peeling wood. Placing his hand on the knob and turning, Renny pushed it open. It was like the room was mirrored - the bed was on the right instead of the left this time, and had a bed-side table beside it. The wardrobe was to the left, though seemed a lot smaller than the one in the other room, but all three wooden things were covered in dust, and again were claimed for the spiders sleeping and nesting grounds. There was no rug marking this room, but there was a window that hadn't been smashed right in the middle, plastered with rain. That smell hung in here a lot more heavily.

As Kyle lit the right side of the room up again, he saw yellowed paper with markings on them he couldn't make out hanging over the bed, and he wasn't about to step inside the room to get a better look at them. And, just like the other room and the hallway, the light-bulb was smashed.

Closing the door, both of them headed to the right side; to the door closest to the stair-well. It was the same-looking as the other doors. Renny placed his free hand on the rusted knob, his other still holding Kyle's metal hand. A gush of wind met them in their tracks, the light from the torch showing that the window was smashed again. This time, the room held two beds, the one on the left a lot smaller than the one on the right. Again, that smell wasn't there.

'Hey, this one's light ain't smashed,' Renny said, his free hand banging lightly against the wall. On his left side he found a switch, which he flicked up. A dull light flickered on, lighting the room in a better halo than what the torch was providing. Finally letting go of Kyle's metal hand, the RED wondered inside. He saw that paper was hung up on the right side of the room with a drawing on one of them, flapping gently in the wind. The others were too dirty to make out. 'Aww, this pictures of a little girl holdin' hands with someone.' Renny chirped as he inspected the picture with bright eyes.

Kyle, meanwhile, stayed quiet, turning the light from his torch off to conserve battery power. He didn't dare look in the hallway - he could only see if he turned around and stared directly forward, not what was down either side, and he didn't like the though of doing that. He just stared inside the room blankly. Something here was giving him the creeps.

Nothing much laid in the bright and chilly room other than the beds. No wardrobe, no bed-side tables, no other sign that life existed here; not even a rug was placed down to hide away the dusty floor-boards.

Renny left the room, turning the light off and closing the door. In a flight of panic, Kyle fumbled to switch the light back on, his eyes shining again. And they headed to the last door that was on the right side.

Renny pushed it open, and Kyle lit it up. This wasn't like the rest - the obvious reason was that this didn't adorn beds, but rather bookshelf's. Lots and lots of old-looking leather books were scattered across the room, and a table was in the middle of the mess of shelf's and books with a chair pushed up to it. Paper was also littering the place, but it was yellow and old, and looked like it would crumble if you were to touch it. The light-bulb, again, wasn't smashed, and the both of them walked inside. They also felt no draft and could smell that musty smell again, indicating that the window wasn't broke. Renny soon found a light switch, and he flicked it on. The light that lit the room up was a lot brighter than what the other room provided. At that moment, Kyle's shine in his eyes cut off.

Kyle switched his light source off, placing it on the dust-covered desk before going to inspect the books. He didn't feel as creeped out here - the room felt rather welcoming. 'Aw, man, I-I wish I brought my readin' g-glasses...' He mused to himself, reaching for a thick book and blowing the thick layer of dust off.

'Heh, ya want me ta read ya a bedtime story?' Renny lightly teased, looking over his shoulder with a sly smirk to the other. The BLU's cheeks tinted a little with red before he squinted to read the title on the red leather book. But it was useless - the words were a blurry mess to him. So he placed the book down and stood back up. 'This place is so cool! I mean, I wouldn't mind livin' 'ere myself.'

'Yeah, and its o-out in the open, too, an-an' not too far from the base.'

'Wonder what 'appened to the other people livin' here?'

Thoughts passed through both of their minds, but they were laid to rest as Renny sighed loudly. 'W-what about that other room at the end of the h-hallway?'

'Ach, properly a bathroom or somethin'. If it's anything like the otha' places it will 'ave somethin' smashed inside it. ...I can read somethin' to ya if ya want.'

Giggling, Kyle just looked at Renny with his coloured eyes. The RED gave a small smirk back. 'So, does this seem like a good place ta camp? I mean, it's window ain't smashed, and it's got a good light. And there's all these books ta read. ...Well, me readin' ta you, anyway.'

'Y-yeah, this seems good. Oh - I br-brought some food for ya.'

'Dude, ya a lifesaver - I forgot to bring somethin'.'

'Like always.'

Both of them sat down in the middle of the room, Kyle swinging his back-pack off and zipping it open. He un-packed his pillows and blankets before handing Renny one of each, then reaching for the food. Even if it was slightly crumbly, it was still edible. He handed the RED the sandvich, who took it and took a big bite.

'This is gonna be so fun,' Renny said through a mouth-full. Kyle just nodded with a smile.


End file.
